Hot Water
by supercommpromises
Summary: It's been a while since they've had time alone. School, work, and life have been keeping them busy. Mike makes it clear he's been missing her, and El decides she doesn't really mind as long as she gets a shower. (Shameless smut, a little fluff, desperate Mike, semi-clueless El, senior year blues, obviously shower sex)


**_AN:_**

 ** _Hi. I'm not dead, I promise, I'm just working on something. Something big. With multiple chapters and lots of angsty sexual tension. Something I hope you'll like._**

 ** _Quick shameless plug: I've been working with my writing soulmate eliza dolittle and she just posted the second chapter of her story The Things That Happen. It's a Mileven teenage angst sexual tension filled story about two idiots who don't know they're in love. Okay, it's way better than that I promise. She's worked really hard on it and it's soooo good and I would recommend you check it out if you need something while I'm gone._**

 ** _Happy Valentine's Day! This isn't actually Valentine's Day themed at all, but I've had it mostly written and decided to finish it for you guys. And it's been a while, I don't want you to think I've forgotten you. I promise I haven't._**

 ** _Hope you like it._**

* * *

El opened her locker, still panting slightly, wanting to throw her gym clothes inside and grab her history textbook as quickly as possible. It had been a timed run in PE and she'd been last, meaning she hadn't had time to shower and she felt gross and itchy but didn't have a choice. At least she'd run her mile in less than nine minutes.

A note fluttered out of the locker and she blinked in surprise before bending down to pick it up. It was the familiar handwriting she'd come to love and she quickly folded it open and read the words.

 _Library. Reference section. Meet me before 6th. XO, Mike._

She smiled fondly and glanced at her watch, noticing that she only had a few minutes or she would be late for class. But of course she would go and meet him. She always did.

Her feet scurried to the school library and she smiled at the librarian before sneaking towards the lesser-used reference section. There was a small room off the side of it with a table where you could access the encyclopedias and books more easily and she knew that's where he would be waiting. It had sort of become their spot.

She barely stepped inside and there was an arm around her waist, pulling her in and out of sight, a soft "oh!" gasping out of her. It was quickly silenced as a pair of familiar lips pressed over her mouth, the hand on her waist sneaking down under her skirt and squeezing her ass. Her squeak was muffled and she felt herself being pushed against the shelving, Mike's body pressing hard against hers as he kissed so hard her vision wavered.

"Mike," she pulled back with a gasp. "Are you okay?"

He was being so… aggressive. Which wasn't unlike him, but not usually at school between classes. She didn't think anything was wrong but couldn't think of reason for why he was acting the way he was without being provoked somehow. Had something happened? He blinked at her, smiling crookedly, and then squeezed her butt again.

"I'm good now that you're here," he smirked, his voice low. "I just missed you today." His lips ghosted down her chin, to her neck. "I missed you a lot."

His breath tickled her and she shivered, confused by his words but feeling the weight in them anyways.

"You just saw me at lunch three hours ago."

"And I wanted to see you again," he raised an eyebrow. "Is that not allowed?"

"No, I—" she sighed. "I just feel gross. I didn't get to shower after PE and I have to go to World History."

"Wanna skip?"

She looked up at him in surprise. He hated missing classes and getting behind in notes. But there was something in him, something hungry. She was surprised that he would be so bold.

"You want to skip class?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's the last one anyways. I don't really want to listen to Mr. Banks talk about American Literature. We're just reading The Crucible out loud. I won't miss anything," he tried to persuade her. "You could come over and take a shower and we could hang out. I haven't seen you all week."

She perked up at the idea of a shower. The Wheeler's had one much bigger than her shower back at the cabin. Hot water and some shampoo sounded like the best thing in the world. And, truth be told, her history class was boring. Skipping just once wouldn't hurt…

"Um… yes," she nodded slowly. "As long as I get to take a shower."

He smiled so brightly she couldn't help but smile back and then he grabbed her hand and led her out of the small room. They made it out of the hallway just as the final bell rang and he looked over his shoulder at her and grinned mischievously, making her roll her eyes at him. His car wasn't too far but El couldn't help but glance around guiltily, nervous a teacher might see them skipping.

The drive to his house was more of a race and she noticed the driveway was empty when they got there. It was quiet inside and she looked around, surprised, as he led her up to his room, almost pulling her up the stairs. She stared down the hallway in confusion before he tugged her through the door of his room.

"Where's your mom?"

"Book club. Holly's at school and Dad is still working," he turned around to look at her, that crooked smile back on his face. "It's just the two of us."

"Oh, good, no one will think it's weird that I'm showering here," she nodded happily, throwing her backpack onto the bed and then grabbing her clothes out of it. "Do you have an extra towel?"

"Uh, yeah… in the linen closet, um…" he was looking at her again, seemingly disappointed… or maybe frustrated. "You want to shower right now?"

"Yes."

It wasn't something she was willing to argue and she quickly scampered from the room, swiping a clean towel in the hallway and then making a beeline for the bathroom. She'd been there enough times to know how everything worked and quickly turned on the hot water, letting the steam fill the small space.

She let out a long sigh of relief as she stepped in, feeling the water rinsing off the sweat that had made her feel sticky. There was some Herbal Essence shampoo, probably his mom's, and she used a little bit, lathering her hair and then rinsing, her head under the stream of water, eyes closed in bliss.

The door creaked open and she blinked the water out of her eyes, frowning.

"Mike?" She didn't know who else it would be but asked anyways. "Is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you need something?"

Suddenly the shower curtain was snapped open and she gasped, not expecting it and stepping back. Mike was standing there, shirtless, looking hurt and frustrated. His eyes met hers and then traveled down, taking in every single inch of her wet, naked boy, his fist clenching like he was trying to control himself. When he looked back up at her… he looked _desperate._

 _Oh. He's super horny_. It was so obvious she felt stupid. _That's why he wanted me to come over. And I just wanted to take a shower_.

"El, fuck, I thought—" He almost groaned. "I thought you wanted… I mean—"

She shook her head, feeling like the worst girlfriend in the world. "Sorry. I was focused on showering because I felt gross. I didn't even think about it."

There was a pause as they just stared at each other, the hot water pouring over her, dripping down the curves of her body. His eyes snapped back up to hers again and she felt her mouth gape open at the intensity in the dark amber depths.

She clenched her thighs together subconsciously and then nodded, just barely.

In an instant he had shoved his pants and underwear down, stepping out of them and into the tub, not bothering to close the curtain, reaching for her. Her back slammed the against the tiled wall and he was kissing her, so hard her lips hurt, shoving his hips against her. He was already hard as a rock, pressing against her stomach and then groaning at the contact, his hands trying to touch every inch of her skin.

All she could do was gasp as he took control of her, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and surrendering to his touch.

"Fuck, El," he grunted as he pulled back, rutting his hips against her so roughly her spine slammed against the wall. "It's been like a month and a half and I can't stop thinking about you. I know we've been busy but I need you so bad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. I just wanted to shower," she gasped again, readjusting her grip on him and arching her back.

It felt good and even though she hadn't been expecting it or really in the mood, his words making her melt against him. His hands were on her ass, pulling her against him as he rubbed himself on her slick skin, gasping against her lips. She kissed him sloppily, all tongue and teeth, feeling desire well up and he grinned, knowing it was working. His kisses went lower, to her chin, and then her neck, nipping and licking, so desperate to just touch her.

When he reached her breasts he paused, crouching, squeezing them hard enough to make her cry out and then kissing each nipple apologetically, wanting her to feel everything, wanting to tease her until she was ready to beg. He wanted her just as desperate as he was.

"Mike, yes," she breathed. "Please, don't stop."

It was a start and he moved lower, until he was kneeling in front of her, the spray of warm water running down his side. Her back was still against the wall and pressed his left forearm across her stomach, holding her there, before shoving his head between her legs. She gasped again and he felt unsatisfied, wanting more than that from her. His fingers were already wet and he spread her open before shoving two of them all the way inside of her.

" _Mike_!" she shrieked, the surprised causing her to nearly rip his hair out of his head, her fingers tangling into the dark strands.

His tongue pressed against her clit, soothing the sudden intrusion, and he kissed her there, holding his hand still. Her hand found the back of his head and he glanced up, noticing how her eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth gasping. Curling his fingers he started to move, matching the movements with his tongue, sucking and then blowing, spelling words across her clit as she started to moan, whimpering his name. Her legs trembled, thighs shaking as the pleasure rippled up through her, making everything hazy and warm.

"Please." It was a low whimper. " _Please_."

He added a third finger and she cried out but he didn't slow, driving his fingers into her over and over, feeling himself get harder as she grew closer to her orgasm. God, he wanted to feel her, wanted to stretch her open with his cock, but first...

She keened, her slick walls clenching and her fingers digging into his scalp, her knees buckling as the pleasure overwhelmed her. His forearm kept her pressed against the wall, the only thing keeping her from collapsing as he mercilessly finger-fucked her.

Her legs started to clamp, her orgasm nearing, and he moved faster, sucked harder, feeling her getting closer and closer.

"Oh god, oh fuck," she moaned. "Please!"

Her pouty lips gaped open as her brow furrowed and Mike frowned. He wanted her to beg and to say _his_ name. To ask for it, to tell him exactly what she wanted. All day he'd been unable to get the image of her out of his head, of all the things they'd done, in his bed and car and at school. How she sounded when she screamed his name. It was what he wanted now and he was going to get it.

He pulled his fingers out and leaned back, sitting back and looking up at her. Her eyes popped open in outrage and she looked down at him in confusion. She'd been so close. With a smirk he rose to his feet, reaching down to grab her leg and hitch it up against his hip, pressing against her.

"Tell me what you want, El," he almost growled. "I want to hear you say it."

She blinked up at him, still wounded at his refusal to let her finish with his mouth. But it was a game she knew, and if she wanted to come out winning, it was easier to give in.

"I w-want you," she whispered.

"You want me to what?" he prompted, unhappy with the answer.

"I want you to… to fuck me," her eyes searched his. "I want your dick inside of me. Please, Mike, I want—I need you to f-fuck my pussy. Hard. I want it hard. I need it."

His brows flew up his forehead. He hadn't known she even knew that word. It sounded super fucking hot when she said it.

"You need me to?" He asked, voice calculating.

"Fuck, Mike, I need you to fuck me!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. "I need you or I'm gonna lose my fucking mind! _Please_ ," she looked damn near tears. "Please fuck me. I want you to."

It was enough and he grinned, reaching down for her other leg and then hauling her up, locking their hips together as he pressed her against the wall. She clung to him, holding tightly around his neck to keep from sliding down the wall, adjusting a bit so they were solidly in place. Her eyes were begging him and she kissed him again, biting his bottom lip hard and hearing him groan, trying to egg him on, to get him to give her what she was suddenly craving. He knew what she wanted and boy, was he going to give it to her.

He reached down, pulling back just enough to line himself up, feeling her swallow the tip of him inside of her and clenching his teeth at the euphoric feeling.

He slammed himself all the way inside of her in one punishing stroke.

"Mike!" She screamed, her entire body jolting up the wall as he filled her. "Ohhh, Mike, _please_! Please please please!""

He was frozen, eyes clamped shut, a groan leaving him as he finally, _finally_ , got what he'd been wanting. All of her, every single inch of her, begging for him. They could barely feel the water anymore, their bodies burning as they pressed against each other, panting in synch.

"Mmm, you're so fucking tight, El, so beautiful," he breathed against her ear. "I've been wanting this, I've been thinking about this since you sat in my lap during lunch last week."

"I didn't mean to give you a boner," she apologized breathily. "I just wanted to be close to you."

"Liar. You like to torture me."

He jerked his hips once and she yelped, tightening her grip on his neck and throwing her head back. But he didn't move again and she felt herself getting frustrated, unsure of what was taking so long.

"You want this, huh?" he questioned.

"Y-Yes."

"Beg, El. Beg for it."

Her eyes opened, locking onto this, and she shivered at the desire she saw there. He had been waiting for her and she pouted, wanting him to just do it. To start moving and give her that delicious feeling that she needed so badly.

"Mike, come on," she whined. "Please?"

"I said, _beg_ for it!" he snarled.

He shifted just barely, just enough to make her gasp and wiggle her hips, trying to get that to happen again, desperation creeping into her belly. No matter what she did he wouldn't move a muscle and his eyes were full of fire, his hands gripping her thighs so tightly it almost hurt. He wasn't backing down and she huffed and then whined and then finally gave in. Her chin trembled as she let her frustration pour out of her.

" _Please_ , Mike! Please fuck me! I-I want you to fuck me so hard, I need you to, _please_ ," she finally begged, voice dripping in desperation. "Pound me, fuck me, please, Mike! I want to cum on your dick, make me cum, _please_!"

She gasped and watched his grin turn wolfish, watched the pleased look fill his eyes and felt herself shiver from her scalp to her soles.

"Good girl," he rumbled, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Then he pulled back and _slammed_ into her.

El shrieked, stars filling her vision at how good it felt, and then he was thrusting into her, over and over, making her legs clench tightly around his hips as he finally gave her what she wanted. Her back hurt from being rammed into the wall but she couldn't be bothered to notice, too busy feeling like her brain was being fucked right of her head. He was rough and painful and perfect.

His hands grabbed the underside of her knees and pulled her legs off of his hips, not letting her clench, forcing her spread eagle. It was a new position and she felt her knees touch the cold tile as he held her open, grunting as he shoved himself in even deeper. A strangled groan ripped from his throat and he found another burst of stamina, using the position to pound her raw.

"Mike! Mike! Ah!" She moaned as he sped up. "Aah! Fuck!"

"That's it, babe, say my name," he growled. "Say my name, El."

"Mike! Oh! Ohhhh, Mike!"

They were stupidly loud, knowing the house was empty, and she cried out at every thrust, her head lolling onto his shoulder as she started to give in to the feeling building inside of her.

"Tell me you love it, El, that you love getting fucked by me."

"I d-do," she cried out. "I love it."

"Whose dick owns you? Whose dick does your pussy belong to?"

"Yours."

"Whose?"

" _Yours_!" She was almost crying, the feeling of being filled and the strength of his words almost too much to bear. "My pussy is yours, Mike, I promise!"

"Good girl."

He kept whispering crude things into her ear, growling and going harder and faster, wanting her to reach the end. She answered every question and demand and he sucked a purple mark onto her chest, marking her in case they didn't have a chance to do this again anytime soon. He wanted her to remember every second.

Shower sex was always a fantasy he'd had and he was pleased to find that it was fucking amazing, ramming himself into her tight heat and feeling her strain against him, wanting to clamp her legs around his hips instead of stay spread out. No way in hell. It felt way too good just like this.

"El, c'mon," he chanted. "C'mon, baby, c'mon, cum for me. "

"Mike, _Mike_!" Her voice choked in her throat, barely able to form words. "Aah! Oh, Mike, please! Please—ah! Aaaahhh!"

"That's it, El, come _on_!"

She tensed and her legs tried to snap shut, his arms forcing them to stay open, and her eyes flew wide as her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Mike, fuck me!" she screamed, still begging like he had commanded her to, even though it was almost impossible. " _Mike!_ "

He grinned but didn't have time to be smug as her entire body tightened against him, her walls clenching him so hard he couldn't hold it back any longer as her head fell back. Her fingers were digging into his shoulders and neck, every muscle taut. Stars filled his vision as he growled and slammed into her one last time, El letting out a long keen as they came together.

"El," he gasped.

His knees buckled and they both slid down the wall and fell into the tub, letting out matching grunts as they hit the floor, too shaky to stay standing.

She landed on top of him and immediately began shivering under the cold spray of water, reaching back and turning it off. Mike caught his breath and then grinned up at her, pulling her close for a hot kiss, rubbing her back gently, knowing it probably was sore since he'd been pounding her into the wall.

"You are seriously the best girlfriend," he kissed her again and she leaned into it, still shivering against him. "I hope you know that."

"I know I'm freezing."

"Here."

He reached down and turned the tub faucet on, cranking it all the way until the hot water finally started pouring out. Closing the drain, he let the tub fill with the hot water, scooting back so he was leaning against the back of it, with her still in his lap. They were soon surrounded by warmth and she stopped trembling, sighing instead and sinking further into the heat. He turned her, so she was facing away sitting between his legs, and started rubbing her back.

"Wow," she sighed happily. "You love me."

"Do you think I don't?"

"No. Just remembering again," she smiled sweetly at him over her shoulder. "I love you too."

"Mmm good. I like to think you do. Especially after that."

They sat like that for a few minutes and then El reached for the bar of soap and started to lather herself up. She set it down and reached for conditioner, smoothing it into her hair, sitting up away from him as she soothed the snarly tangles from her curls. It felt like heaven.

"What are you doing?" His hand trailed up her lower back, gently caressing the curve of her hip bone and pulling her back towards him a little.

"Finishing my shower. I came to get clean, Mike. Remember?" She shot him a grin full of laughter. "That's why I didn't notice that you were ready to tear my clothes off."

"Here, I can help you rinse your hair."

She slid down his front until her head was in the water and he ran his fingers through the silky strands, gently rinsing the conditioner out. Her lips parted and she let out a content sigh, eyes closed, relaxing completely against him, her body immersed in the water. When he was done he gently tugged her back up, scooting her so she faced him.

Mike gazed at her, reaching up to stroke her cheek, appreciating how good she looked naked and wet in front of him. Her hair was slicked down to her head, lashes wet, but she smiled softly at him and leaned forward, their lips meeting. It was a soft kiss, almost lazy, but she thanked him for helping take care of her and for making her feel so good.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, grinning and pressing his nose against her forehead, feeling relieved. He had been pretty desperate, their busy schedules keeping him from getting any relief. She was the only one he would ever want to have sex with and sometimes he felt stupidly frustrated when they couldn't get time alone. Frustrated enough to skip a class. Or two. He would totally do this again.

"When does your mom get back?" she asked quietly as she snuggled against his chest, breath cool on his wet skin.

"Four. It's only three fifteen. We have a little time."

"Good. I like this… it's warm,"she sighed happily, sinking into the water. "I don't want to get out yet."

"Then we won't."

She gave him another grateful kiss and then slid around, laying back against him and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. Once again he took her in, this time stretched out languidly before him. What in the hell had he done to deserve something this beautiful and perfect? Lounging on him and almost purring, like a cat in a sunbeam, luxurious and warm. He let his hands roam over her and tried to feel content in the moment, tried to memorize the feeling of her in case they didn't get a chance to be like this again for a while.

"You're my favorite thing," he murmured against her wet hair. "Ever. I seriously would be happy to stay like this forever. Just with you."

She let out another long, content sigh. "You always say nice things after."

"After?"

"After we have sex."

He paused to consider that.

"Do I not usually say nice things?"

"No," she shook her head. "You do. But you say the nicest things after sex. It's okay, I don't mind. It just means more sex so I hear more nice things."

He almost choked and she laughed, looking up at him. She could beg him to fuck her and he wouldn't even flinch but innocently telling him she liked having sex and hearing his sweet compliments somehow made him blush. Cute. For a few minutes he just let her rest against him, closing his eyes and feeling satisfied. El turned onto her side, pulling his hand up and intertwining their fingers, tucking their knuckles under her chin.

"Did I tell you what about happened during my A&P lab last week?" he asked suddenly.

"No."

"Oh, it was hysterical, Cheryl Marshall stepped on a rat lung and started screaming. Apparently her shoes were Valentino or something? It was her fault for flinging her scalpel around but she tried to tell Mr. Branson she was going to sue him and the school."

El snorted and he smiled.

"Yeah, and then in PE Tucker Adams got nailed with soccer ball. _Four times_."

"What?" She giggled.

"We felt so bad, but he just kept getting in the way!" Mike was laughing too. "First in the gut, then the lungs. I don't know what was worse though, the nut shot or the one that hit him in the face. He was okay," he added hastily. "But it was the funniest thing I've ever seen. He kept getting back up even though Coach told him he could sit out…"

El was laughing, shaking against him, and he grinned. It felt good to talk to her again, fill her in on all the dumb stuff he'd seen and done without her. She quickly responded with a story of some girl spilling nail polish during World History and giving the teacher such a bad headache he canceled class.

They talked for twenty minutes or so, comfortable and happy, realizing how much they'd missed each other in the past few weeks. Lunches and the occasional homework session just weren't enough sometimes. El tried to remember to pay better attention to her suffering boyfriend and make sure that they could pilfer some alone time more frequently. She would get busy enough to forget her urges, but obviously the same couldn't be said for him.

After a bit she felt something hard pressing against her back and turned around, looking down in surprise as she realized he was totally horny again. With a grin she leaned over to kiss him, sliding her hips into his lap as his needy hands reached for her. She grinned against his lips, feeling happy that she was the one he wanted so badly.

She ended up needing another shower.

* * *

 ** _AN:_**

 ** _I don't have an ETA on my new story yet, but I'll try and keep you all in the loop if I post another story. I'm super inactive here while I write, but if you sent me a DM, I see it and I will try and send you response today! Sorry for ghosting. It's a bad habit._**

 ** _Have a happy V-Day._**


End file.
